


Revalation

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anddddddd porn, M/M, Part 8 of A Thousand Words series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revalation

This is the best pizza Mike has ever had in his life. That may or may not be attributed to the fact that he’s in Harvey’s lap while eating it. There’s really no place better. It’s not the abs that he can feel pressed firmly into his back or the strong arm wrapped around his waist. It’s the safety. He feels safe and protected. He hasn’t felt that in a long time, although it might not have been that long ago. He’s been feeling safe in Harvey’s presence in slow degrees. It’s been so gradual that he hadn’t really ever noticed that he felt this safe with Harvey. But it’s right. It feels more right than anything has ever felt in his life. This is right. They’re right. 

And then Harvey’s taking pictures again and Mike can’t help, but laugh (especially because that picture is going to have cheese hanging out of his mouth). Harvey’s really adorable…not that Mike will say that to his face because he’ll get the scary glare, which really is scary. Mike feels the need to emulate that bar and play ‘Get the Camera From Harvey Even Though It Probably Won’t Work Because He’s Taller Than Me.’ He removes the food and the beer because as much as he knows Harvey loves him he will never hear the end of it if he gets cheese and grease on the expensive leather couch. The coffee table really is incredibly convenient. Mike should get one of those. And then he’s turned around in Harvey’s lap and reaching for the camera. Harvey has this look of complete surprise on his face, which makes Mike grin in victory. Except Harvey’s height advantage and ability to hold Mike down in lap with one arm wipe the victory grin off his face. 

He squirms in Harvey’s lap so he can dislodge the arm holding him down, while simultaneously reaching for the camera. He’s not working and Harvey is still taking pictures of him. Mike’s pretty good at knowing when to keep going and when to give up. This is one kind of wrestling match that he’s not winning. He gives up and laughs. That’s when Harvey apparently decides that he dislikes the armrest in his back and shifts them so they’re sitting on the couch almost dislodging Mike in the process, who buries his hands in Harvey’s luxurious (Seriously, what fabric is this?) work shirt, which is going to annoy Harvey later because of the wrinkles, but it’s going to make Mike feel proud. When they’ve settled Mike wraps his arms around Harvey’s neck and one of his hands automatically sinks into the incredibly soft hairs at the nape of Harvey’s neck. This is a good position. Mike can work with this. 

Harvey’s got a hand on hip and a thumb brushing along his hipbone and Mike can seriously work with this because that feels fucking awesome. He’d like to know how Harvey got his hands under his dress shirt without him realizing it though. That was some serious ninja shit and Mike needs to know how to do it ASAP. This may be even more comfortable then when he was leaning against Harvey’s chest (which is really nice because abs. Oh, and abs). Mike shifts down a little bit, so that he can put his forehead on Harvey’s and close his eyes. He doesn’t need them open to memorize this moment. He can sense that Harvey is still taking picture of him, of them, and he’s really going to have to stop soon because Mike’s got other plans right now and they don’t involve cameras. 

“Harvey,” the camera gets lowered. Good, “Put the camera down.” 

“Why?” Harvey’s looking a little confused. Mike almost wants to roll his eyes because the city’s best closer can’t figure out that Mike would really liked to be closed right now. 

“Because what we’re going to do next is going to require both of your hands.” 

“Oh.” 

The camera is out of Harvey’s hands on and on the ever convenient coffee table (Ok. That’s it. Mike needs one). Success. Well semi success because he’s moved his hand off of Mike’s hip, which means his thumb isn’t creating the best feeling in the world. It’s ok though because as soon as the camera’s down the both hands are on his hips and both thumbs are brushing against his hipbones. It makes him shiver. It feels amazing. Just being here with Harvey is amazing. Harvey tilting his head back to thoroughly kiss Mike is stunningly brilliant. Harvey’s worked his mouth open in less than thirty seconds. It really only took him sucking Mike’s bottom lip into his mouth and lightly biting it. Mike gasped and Harvey was in. And oh dear God that tongue is lethal. It needs to be a registered weapon because it’s going to kill Mike. He had no idea that the roof of his mouth was that sensitive. Ok, they need a bed now because if Harvey scrapes his teeth along Mike’s tongue again, Mike’s just going to insist they never, ever leave the couch. 

Fortunately, Harvey is a very, very intelligent man and somehow gets them off the couch and standing upright (Mike can’t remember how this happened because Harvey had chosen that moment to press his thumbs into the little dip behind Mike’s hipbones, so Mike has an excuse). Then, they’re fumbling towards the bedroom. Mike’s lost his tie, his dress shirt, and his pants somewhere along the way (Harvey is really good at distracting him). He’s managed to get Harvey out of his tie, which is mostly due to the fact that Harvey’s got him backed up against a wall with Mike’s leg hooked around his hip and Mike’s arms wrapped around his neck. Mike’s gotten a hand into Harvey’s hair again, so he can mess it up even more than he has and Harvey’s got a hand up the back of Mike’s undershirt, which is radiating heat into Mike’s skin. It’s intoxicating. Harvey’s hand on his skin, his thumb rubbing circles into the bare skin just below the edge of his boxers, Harvey’s teeth biting into his already plump bottom lip, and he smells so goddamn good! Mike wants a bed now…or the wall. The wall is good as long as Harvey never removes his hand from his ass. 

Mike’s brain cells have died. No really! They have. They’re dead. Harvey’s got a hand down his boxers. Harvey has a hand on his ass down his boxers. A hand that is massaging his ass. The wall is fine. The wall’s great! They should stay right here and never move. But they are moving? They have been moving? Oh, there’s a door opening behind him. And now he’s on top of something soft…not that, that matters because Harvey is on top of him. On top of him and still pretty dressed. That dress shirt and that under shirt need to come off now. Mike manages to gain enough functional brain cells to get his hands in between them to unbutton the shirt, but then, oh God, Harvey presses his hips down onto Mike’s and fuck if that’s not the best feeling. The dress shirt is hanging open and forgotten for the moment because rational thought has gone out the window. 

Seriously Harvey is like a superhero because he gets the dress shirt off and then pulls his undershirt off without breaking contact with Mike, which is like an incredible feat of strength or well, sex appeal. And Mike has a shirtless Harvey, which pleases him immensely. Shirtless Harvey has abs just like Mike pictured them when he was sitting against them and snuggling with Harvey on the couch. He runs his hands up them, lightly scratching, getting s shiver out of Harvey, only to grab him by the neck and pull him down, so Mike can kiss him again. And Mike will be fine if kissing is all that gets done tonight because Harvey is really fucking amazing at this whole making out thing. 

Harvey chooses that moment to get Mike’s undershirt off, so Mike dives for the belt holding Harvey’s pants on. He gets it off, along with popping the button, and pulling down the zipper before Harvey decides that he should get a hand on Mike’s inner thigh and trace a pattern. He’s also decided that he’d like to make a home out of Mike’s neck. He’s biting his way down it and sucking on it. Mike is going to have some serious hickeys in the morning that he’s going to definitely have some trouble covering up. Then he’s gotten a hold of Mike’s collar bone and is just nibbling along it. It feels so goddamn good. Mike decides that it’s time to do some distracting of his own, so he gets in Harvey’s pants, literally. 

He teases Harvey because he knows that Harvey is teasing him right now. He grazes his nails along the crease between thigh and groin, which makes Harvey’s buck his hips into Mike’s and bite down hard onto Mike’s neck. Any focus Mike had has just grown wings and flew away and since when has he liked to get bitten? Oh, since now apparently because Harvey bites him again and the noise that comes out of Mike’s mouth is one that he’s never heard himself make. Ever. Which is why Harvey makes me make that strange sounding strangled moan again and again all while rocking his hips in perfect alignment with Mike’s. Mike is gone. Where he’s gone, he has no clue, but it’s someplace perfect and amazing and oh God. 

Harvey gets a few fingers in the band of Mike’s boxers, the ones that aren’t busy playing with one of Mike’s nipples, and tugs. Mike lifts his hips in an attempt to help, but it just makes Harvey groan into Mike’s neck and stop pulling down his boxers. Mike wiggles until Harvey gains some brain function again and manages to get Mike out of his boxers and then he manages to get a hand around Mike’s cock. A back arching, nail scratching, and strangled gasp later and Mike is attacking the rest of Harvey’s clothes because they need to be off. Now. And why the hell to people where pants! They are so annoying to get off when you just want the other person naked. Mike nudges the pants and the boxers down Harvey’s hips at the same time and nudges Harvey so he’ll get with the program. 

And get with the program he does. Harvey has his pants off and on the ground before Mike can blink. Then he’s got Mike and himself in hand and slipping and sliding his hand along them while sucking a mark into Mike’s neck that he really won’t be able to hide. He turns his head because it feels amazing when Harvey sucks and nips and bites and licks and kisses the juncture between his neck and collarbone and twists his hand when his hand slips up on them. It’s messy and imperfect, but that just makes it so much better. It’s them in this moment. Together. Working towards something, just like they do every day. This is them. This is how they are. Harvey is in control and always thinking on his feet. Mike is feeling the emotion and reacting to each situation differently. Right now his reaction is to hang onto Harvey because he is completely falling over the edge. Both in this moment and about how he feels about Harvey. 

He is in love. Completely, wholly, utterly. It is something he’s never really felt before, but he can’t wait to be with Harvey and be in love with him for as long as he’s allowed to be, which judging by what Harvey is whispering into Mike’s ear will be a long time. Mike hears a whisper of love and forever and then he’s gone. He’s over the edge, but he’s not falling anymore, he’s flying. Harvey loves him. Harvey loves him. Harvey loves him. It’s the only thing that Mike can think about it. He whispers it back. He tells Harvey how much he loves him and wants to be with him and all the other sappy crap he never thought he’d say to another person. It’s ok to say it though because this, this is Harvey and Mike doesn’t care that he sounds like sentimental idiot because he means it. He means every word that he is saying. 

Harvey follows Mike in one long groan of his name (which really has never sounded so good). They lay together with Harvey collapsed on top of Mike and Mike carding is fingers through Harvey’s hair. It’s hot and more than slightly suffocating with Harvey on top of him, but Mike is strangely comfortable at the moment and he really doesn’t want to move. Harvey does though because he squirms until his head is tucked into Mike’s neck with a hand over Mike’s heart. Mike plants a kiss to his hair as Harvey’s breathing evens out. Mike continues to run his fingers through Harvey’s hair (really though this is his new favorite hobby) until he starts feeling his eyelids droop too. His last thoughts are of Harvey and perfection.


End file.
